


When Two Hearts Beat as One

by PerfectHairKirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectHairKirk/pseuds/PerfectHairKirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock was always known to be unique, being half-human and half-Vulcan of course. But the day he was born, he was born with two hearts of his own. One human, and one Vulcan pulsing at the same beats in time, but never at the same pace.</p><p>James T. Kirk was a miracle in his making, born in space, before the death of his father, George Samuel Kirk. The one factor that Wionna Kirk did not expect was to find that his son, was born without a heart. Never able to hear the soft rhythm of the beating muscle.</p><p>They say fate is a tricky little thing, what happens when Spock finds the man with no heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New story here, it's been swimming in my head for the past month. Boy won't be updated for a while because I lost all of my work when my CPU crashed..sigh. But I do hope you enjoy this piece of work~

When Two Hearts Beat as One

When S'chn T'ai Spock was born, the half Vulcan astonished the entire planet, not because he was half human, half Vulcan. It was because the small Vulcan was born with two hearts. Everyone all around was baffled by the two small beating hearts, one beating at a quick Vulcan pace at his side, the other slower more of a human pace then ever. Amanda Grayson and her husband Sarek were delighted--more on Amanda's case, but Sarek was quite happy in a Vulcan sort of way-- to see their newborn son come into this universe, but they knew what hardship young Spock was now going to face. Amanda held her arms feeling the two hearts beat as one. 

Spock, Age 3

On Vulcan Spock was getting used to the idea of having two hearts. He knew they were there, beating and pulsing at the same rhythm but never at the same pace. His mother called him special, telling him stories of how he was holding his soulmate's heart and keeping it safe until they met one day. Illogical. But Spock somehow believed it, deep in his heart, or hearts in his case. If it was true, Spock often wondered, which it was most certainly not, who was the one with no heart in the universe? Spock glanced up at the red sky of Vulcan tilting his head at the thought, who indeed?

~

James T. Kirk was a fluke at birth. He was born too early, in the middle of space. Wionna Kirk was sobbing over the loss of her husband as the medical shuttle moved forward the enemy ship fading from her view. It felt like her soul had been ripped out watching the Kelvin impact that ship. When the doctors had brought the tiny baby boy Wionna knew something was wrong. There was no heartbeat. None at all. But the boy was living, kicking and breathing like any normal child would. Except that he didn't have a heart. Wionna swallowed the bile in her throat once she heard the news. James, her little Jimmy, had no heart, but somehow...someway he was living. They said it was a miracle, but Wionna knew better. While her son lived, her husband was scattered across the stars burning her soul, no it was no miracle. No it was a curse.

James T. Kirk, Age 5

Little Jimmy was a fast learner, he zoomed through everything books, magazines, anything the blond could get his hands on. Being only five Jimmy was very smart. Here he was laying on his stomach on the hardwood floor looking at a science book his brother had brought home for him. It was that one day where Wionna broke her fragile shell, it cracked every time she looked at the almost glowing blue eyes and soft white blond hair. It reminded her too much of George. And it broke her.

"Momma, how come Sammy's chest makes a weird noise?" Little Jimmy had asked that one fateful day, his head tilted in that adorable way.

Wionna looked down from her desk not looking into her own child's eyes. "That's called a heart." She explained her voice neutral on the subject. 

Jimmy tilted his head even further breaking Wionna's heart even more. "How come mine doesn't make that 'thump-thump' sound?" 

"Because you don't have one." She stated a bit two coldly to her son.

"Why not?"

"You weren't born with it dear. The doctors couldn't find one."

"You mean they lost it?" Jimmy asked and Wionna clenched her fist a to keep herself from snapping at the child. He asked too many questions.

"No, you don't have a heart James. Now if you please go play with your brother." 

"But-" 

"Go."

With that Jimmy bowed his head and shuffled out his shoulders hunched. Wionna watched Jimmy leave and she sobbed. George took her soul and her son's own heart from her.


	2. Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all the feedback and the kudos, I really appreciate each and everyone! Here's the next chapter~

When Two Hearts Beat as One Chapter Two

"The greatest love stories are not those in which love is only spoken, but those in which it is acted upon."

 

James T. Kirk, age 11

Adrenaline. The constant blur of excitement burning into his veins. Clutch, shift. James T. Kirk, no longer the innocent little Jimmy from so long ago. No, that was long past. After his mother remarried Jim long gave up that name that his brother used to call him. Hah, brother. What was a brother that left him with some monster? Weren't they supposed to protect you to the end? Or was that just bullshit fairy tales teachers fed their children during story time. Jim swallowed pushing his feet down on the acceleration. Betrayal. That's what it was. Now here Jim was in a car speeding down the road wanting to get out to leave.

A loud chirruping noise rang through the car and the blond hesitantly pushed the button. "You little freak, you better bring that car right back here. You think because your mother is off planet you own the place. Newsflash kid this is my house, and that's my car." Liar. "You better not get one scratch on it or I'll beat your goddamn ass--"   
Jim quickly pressed the end call clutching the steering wheel even harder. This wasn't his car. It was dad's. He had no right to be touching Dad's car. Mother was off in her own little world and when the cat is out the mice begin to play. Or more on the lines of beating. Freak. Bastard. Idiot. Outsider. Not natural. Just by not having a heart that pumped his blood out he was considered an outcast, a freak of his own. 

"Citizen pull over." This made Jim cringed, he guessed if he had a heart it would be pounding in his ears, instead it was silent. All was left was the ragged breathing as he took a sharp turn heading to the quarry. Simple, the car would explode on contact leaving Jim burned to a crisp with out anyone caring. Sam was gone, Mother was a husk of a once vibrant soul, he had no one. 

Pushing his foot hard on the acceleration he heard a voice scream into his mind. "Jump! Jump now!" Without warning he quickly turned the wheel making the car slid across the dirt. Before the vehicle could fall Jim jumped feeling like he was in slow motion. Gripping, Clawing, grabbing the dirt with his fingernails barely holding on hearing a loud crash and fire flaming out as he pulled himself up. Why, why did he jump? He could of been done, happy even. 

"Citizen, what is your name?" The officer asked and Jim tilted his head up his face covered with cuts from the fall. 

"Name's James Tiberus Kirk." 

Spock age 12

This was the fourteenth time Stonn and his group had began to tease him, gripe at him. Spock knew it was due to his heritage, being one with 'tainted blood' as the elders would say behind his back. Spock always heard the cruel illogical words. Was he not Vulcan? Did he not have an appearance of one? Perhaps it was due to his human heart beating slow and loudly making the half Vulcan illogically paranoid that the other children could hear the beating muscle. His mother was always kind, cleaning his cuts, wiping away the dirt and grime from being tossed around. His father never said anything, wanting Spock to be a true Vulcan, but how could Spock when he had married a human? He sat at the kitchen table tilting his head up as Amanda cleaned the spilt lip Stonn and Stavok had gave him. It was illogical to fight back, but at times Spock wished to give in to the rage of the boiling anger deep in his veins. This time he had done it. Beaten Stonn in his school having to have a lecture from his father. Spock looked up at his mother seeing the small smile, but her golden eyes scrunched in worry and another emotion Spock could never pinpoint. 

"Mother...are you disappointed in me?" Spock asked quietly while she moved to his cheek making him wince slightly when her fingers brushed against the green-copper colored bruised.

Amanda glanced up in surprised seeing the sad eyes of her son. "Oh Spock, I could never be disappointed in you." She whispered cupping the small Vulcan's chin. 

"But I have caused harm on a classmate." Spock whispered clenching his fist feeling his human heart begin to race in anger. 

Amanda shook her head, "No dear everyone has a right to stand up against those who had bullied them. Though violence isn't exactly the greatest thing, I would never be disappointed." 

"Do you think...I will ever be up to par with Vulcan standards like Father wishes?"

"I think you will. I have faith in you." 

"Faith is illogical. One can not believe in past or future events with a thing like faith." Spock murmured.

Amanda smiled ruffling Spock's hair placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I still have it, however illogical it may be." She gave out a sweet chuckle making Spock's lips turn up in a small tiny smile. Perhaps he would be able to succeed in the Vulcan way, perhaps he would be able to find the person that is need of a heart that Spock holds in his chest.


	3. Finding One's Soul part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback! I spilt this chapter into two parts because I just love the topic of Tarsus IV. This story is big time AU so the timeline and ages are gonna be a little messy here and there. Enjoy the chapter :3

"Before you find your soul mate, you must first discover your soul."

-Charles F. Glassman

 

Spock, Age 16

After the fight with Stonn Spock decided to close himself in, ignore the outside world and keep to himself. For he believed that if he did not speak, if he did not place an emotion on his face, he then could be truly Vulcan. But of course his classmates still were the ones to see through the facade Spock so carefully tweaked it was quite hard to stay in his school. Spock was determined, no matter how illogical it was, to prove them wrong. That he was a true Vulcan, that he could purge all emotion and not fall to his human side. His mother however, was often getting the human phrase 'cold shoulder' from her son. His human heart ached for his mother's comfort, but also yearned...for something more. He wasn't quite sure there was always this unfamiliar buzz in the back of his mind, this gnawing, festering hunger for something. At times Spock was illogically frightened with this strange feeling for...it wasn't his. He did not yearn for this...this something, and yet it was there as faint as a candle in the night flickering only when the lights turn off. 

Spock had proceeded through all his studies, always first in his class though others called it a fluke, an accident, something like the heart that beat slowly against his ribcage, not at his side. During this time he had overheard his father speak of a colony going through disaster, hunger, only nine out of many survived. Children no less. That information made him shutter, his human heart feeling a sharp pang. What were these strange feelings? It was so foreign, so raw. He didn't dare speak to his father nor his mother about the strange feelings. No, that was something he was to keep to himself. 

 

James T. Kirk, Age 14

Tarsus IV. The shit hole that his mother decided to put him on. He was angry, this burning hatred for life making his bones feel like molten steel, his veins throbbing but no pulse to be heard. Fucking people with hearts. Why did he have to be the freak? Couldn't he just be normal like everyone else? After running that car over the quarry it took Frank a year to finally give up with his sick games leaving Jim with more scars than then next person. His favorite was a word that his step-father carved into his chest where his supposedly heart was located. 'Heartless'. The bastard thought it was so funny. Now here he was with his aunt Catherine and Uncle Tom.

Aunt Catherine was like the yin of Winon--Jim didn't even bother to call her mother anymore-- Cat was plump, had a smile on her face, but had dark hazel eyes unlike her sister, who had a sea green. Uncle Tom was like a beanpole, dark feathery hair and bright blue eyes. Looked like a character out of a damn cartoon. But...they were nice. They let Jim into their home and...actually welcomed him. He met kids too. Tommy, Little Kevin, T'Var, god so many kids that were so different and yet..fit so well together. Jim finally felt like he was home.

That is, until crops began to fail. Well it was more of a rumor really at the start. Some farmer had his crops covered with this only black...fungus or whatever that smelled like death. Then..then it appeared everywhere and food was getting low. People were panicking. And when people panic...that's when they turn on each other. Paranoia was a sick, twisted thing. Having someone turn on their neighbor, brother, family member you name it because they believed that person started it all. Kodos on the other hand, he was calm. Told everyone to come to the town-square for a meeting. 

The meeting was strange, a lot of hooded men carrying phasers standing by the governor of Tarsus IV. He gave his speech and told everyone to stand in two lanes, if your name was called you either go on the left or the right. It was strange that all the men, human men were there on the right while the rest were on the left. Then..that's where the phaser fire began, people disintegrating with bloodcurdling screams, the hooded men throwing fucking explosives. Catherine screamed at Jim, "Take the children! Go! Hurry! You'll be saf-" She was cut off by a phaser Jim's mouth wide hearing that same voice in his head.

"Go James! Run! Hide!"

Jim did exactly that taking all the children he could and heading to the caves where Tommy and him used to explore. They were going to survive. They were going to live.


	4. Finding One's Soul Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes this is soo late I know, but not to worry I am in the mood so I'll probably update one or twice a week. Thank you for all the support! Galaxies at His Fingertips is on hold until i find my rough drafts of it. Lost it and now I gotta search for the damn thing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**“Our universe grants every soul a twin-**

**a reflection of themselves -the kindred spirit –**

**And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other-**

**even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another.**

**This is destiny; this is love.”**

**-Julie Dillon**

**James T. Kirk 15**

A year. A year he spent his days hiding in the jungle, scavenging for food like some animal. The group of kids he had slowly began to dwindle, everyday he lost two, then three. Even four when things got really rough. His family was gone, dead because of a government official who everyone trusted. It took StarFleet a single year to figure out something was wrong. One fucking year. When the different colored shirted men and women came into the castle of Kodos Jim was half dead. Beaten because of his strange medical anomaly. A boy with no heart. Kodos found that to be strange, weird. He did not like any deformities, any imperfections on the human race. Of course Jim was strong, he fought back. He made sure that his family, his kids were safe. So what if he died? He laughed at death’s face, for he was already born dead.

They were skeletons when StarFleet took them to their ships, to their medical bays. Tommy’s face was half blown off because he was too close to a bomb that one of the guards tossed at them. At fucking kids. Kevin wouldn’t talk, he was the youngest and seen so much shit he probably wouldn't talk for the rest of his goddamn life.

Jim was placed on a biobed, at least that's what he could remember. He could smell the antiseptic and drugs, it was better than burnt flesh and rotten food. The whole planet was just rotten. The famine wiped everything out, there was no food, just an empty desolate planet.

“Sir there’s something wrong, I'm not getting a pulse. He’s breathing but there is not a pulse.” A woman’s voice rang through Jim’s muddled mind and he opened his eyes to see a young nurse with panicked green eyes looking at the doctor who had his fingers pressed against Jim’s neck.

Jim moved slightly startling the woman just a bit, of course there wasn’t a pulse. He didn’t have a heart. “Don...Dont have a heart.” He rasped trying to sit up. His kids, where was his kids?

“Son you need to stay down, you have a lot of injuries and should not be moving at all.” The doctor stated getting the blond to groan squeezing his eyes shut. “We will take care of you. Rest. Everything will be just fine.”

Before Jim could even protest there was a small hiss to be heard and his eyes grew blurry. He made a small whine as his vision grew dark and his body slackened. Just moments of falling into a deep sleep he heard the soft faint sound of someone whispering. ‘Sleep. Sleep t’hy’la...Sleep.’

**Spock 21**

“Spock come here. Let me see you.” A voice whispers softly and Spock holds back a sigh, this was ridiculous, he should not be nervous. This was just the council, he was Vulcan.

“No.” He mumbles finding it hard to show himself to his mother, he was cold, distant to her. Just so he could prove to his classmates, no...to his kind that he was indeed Vulcan.

Reluctantly he comes into the hall after Amanda speaks his name again. He looks down at her while she is fiddling with his collar. He refrains from saying a word but gently takes her hands away not wish for her to worry. Amanda just hums and places her hand on his chest feeling the slow heartbeat of his human heart.

Amanda smiles gently as he takes her hands once more moving them away from his heart. “Just because you turned down the VSA does not mean I am not proud of you.” She whispered, it was a week after Spock had turned down the offer and applied to StarFleet. Amanda was happy to have her son make her own path, despite Sarek’s wishes to stay here, at the VSA.

“Father is not. You heard what he had said.” He stated pursing his lips just slightly, after all Sarek was there when it all happened. They insulted his mother and called his human side a disadvantage. Clearly after being a scientific phenomenon he would be accepted without a word to be studied, to understand why he had two hearts instead of one. His father...his father did not even bat a single eye to the insults of his wife. Did he not truly care?

Amanda sighs and shakes her hand, “No he is...being difficult. He loves you and just wishes only the best. Even though you choose another path, we will support you no matter what.” She places a kiss to Spock’s cheek getting a small huff from her son. She just grins and chuckles. “My baby growing up and seeing the stars.”

“Please mother I am not an infant.”

“To me you always will. My little baby Spock.”

“Mother-”

“Alright, alright. I love you. You all ready and packed?”

“...As do I. Yes, I am ready to head out.”

Amanda smiles and kisses her son one more time ignoring the small noises he made when she did do. “You will do great, maybe find your own calling. I am sure you will.” She tells him adjusting his collar and then helping him with his bags.

“Remember to call every week. I will be expecting it.”

“Yes mother.”

“I love you Spock, good luck.”

“Luck is illogical.”

 


End file.
